The Mummy: Hetalia UsUk version
by LondonShadows
Summary: Based on the Mummy movies join Alfred and Arthur as they raise a 3000 year old mummy from the dead Usuk
1. prologue

The Mummy: Hetalia UsUk Version

By LondonShadows

Disclaimer: I am an American Female Teenager. Therefore not capable of creating Hetalia or The Mummy Movies. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The Mummy Movies are owned by Universal Studios.

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi and maybe language

Pairings: UsUk, Rochu, and very very very little RussiaxEngland

'Narrator' "Regular speaking"

There will be a sequel to this and will have implied mpreg in it was the ukes' are referred to as halflings the counter part that carries and can bear children or the equivalent to a female only male it's confusing but still enjoy.

Now on to the story

-Prologue-

'Thebes City of the Living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Kiku the First, home of Ivan, Pharaoh's high priest keeper of the dead, birthplace of Yao Pharaoh's lover, No other man or halfling was allowed to touch him'

A long haired young halfling walked into the Pharaoh's chamber, walking up to a tall man with silverish hair and violet eyes.

'But for their love they were willing to risk life itself'

Ivan leaned down and kissed Yao accidently rubbing the design off Yao's arm. As Ivan's priest close the door to the chamber the Pharaoh Kiku barges in looks around at Ivan's priests.

"What are you doing here?" he asks making his way towards Yao. He finds Yao leaning against a cat statue tapping his fingers.

"Who has touched you?" Yao glanced at his shoulder then glanced back at Kiku with a bored gazed in his golden eyes. Pharaoh Kiku turns around to see Ivan. Ivan grabbed the Pharaoh's sword. "Ivan? My Priest" Yao stabs him in the back while Ivan swings at his front. The Pharaoh's guards burst in to the room. Yao bids Ivan to go to save himself. "You must go! Save yourself!"

"No" "Only you can resurrect me" "I won't leave you. Get away from me. You will live again. I will resurrect you." Yao turns back around to face the Pharaoh's guards. The guards look from the pharaoh's dead corpse to Yao. Yao lifts up the knife "My body is no longer his temple!" then stabs himself and dies.

'To resurrect Yao, Ivan and priest broke into his crypt and stole his body. They raced down into the desert taking Yao's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, and ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaohs' and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love Ivan dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Yao's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, his vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars.' Ivan and his priests were gathered around Yao's body chanting when from the dark pool Yao's soul came and laid down in its body. 'But the pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Ivan and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Yao's soul was sent back to the underworld. Ivan's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Ivan, he was condemned to endure the HomDai the worst of all ancient curses one so horrible it had never before been bestowed'

Ivan's tongue was cut out; he was then wrapped in bandages and placed into a sarcophagus. Scarabs were poured into the sarcophagus with him where they begun to eat him alive the sarcophagus was then sealed with a strange key.

'He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus the undead for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesheater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.' Ivan was then buried at the base of the statue of Anubis.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Mummy Movies

Note: I chose France to be England's brother because I didn't think Scotland would run away screaming from something.

'Narrator' "Regular speaking"

Chapter One

Hamunaptra 1923 A.D.

'For three thousand years, men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it.'

Legionaries were all lined up behind a long small wall the commander on the horse was looking nervous and as the enemies got closer the commander retreated. Farther down the line there were two young men teenagers really turned around looking at the retreating commander one of the teens had eyes that rivaled the sky on a clear day and short wheat colored hair with a piece of hair that would not stay down, he was tall and handsome. The two boys stared at each other the brown haired teen stated "You just got promoted."

'And for three thousand years we the magi, the descendents of the Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.'

The blonde haired teen looked at his friend then raised his rifle. "Prenez von positions! Steady!" turns to his friend "You're with me on this on right?" "Oh, your strength gives me strength."

"Steady." Beni the brown haired drops his gun and runs after the former commander "Wait for me." The American teen just rolls his eyes and yells "Fire".

The legionnaires were getting over run and started retreating the American used his rifle and four other guns before he started running faster. "Run, Beni, Run! Get inside, Get inside Hey don't you close that door. Don't you close that door!" The American hits the closed stone door with a grunt. He then started running until he was cornered underneath a statute of Anubis he waited for them to shoot him but when that didn't happen he opened his eyes and he was alone then the sand started form into a face of agony. The American ran for it. He heard whining of horses and turned around and saw five people looking over the scene.

*with the riders*

"The creature remains undiscovered" the leader states to the others then they look upon the American "And what of this one?" another states to the leader "Should we kill him?" "No" the leader states "The desert will kill him."

*Three years later in Cairo*

In the library of the Museum of Antiquities there stood a messy blonde haired emerald eyed young halfling on a ladder sorting books "Sacred Stones" in his British accent " Sculpture and Aesthetics" "Socrats, Seth volume one, volume two, and volume three." "And T- Tuthmosis? Whot are you doing here?" "T, T, T, T" "Ah T I'm going to put you where you belong." As the halfling reached over to the other bookshelf the ladder gave way sending him toppling into the bookshelves causing a domino effect. Looking around the room with a horrified look. "Opps" the British halfling states. "What happened to my library" The curator stated. "I can explain everything" "You, why do I put up with you?" "W-Well, you put with because I can read and write ancient Egyptian and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and well I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library that's why." "I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons. That's why Allah rest their souls. Now I don't care how you do it I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this mishiver!" with that the curator stomped away. The halfling heard a noise coming from the museum part and decided to have a look around he grabbed a torch and carefully made his way through the museum and when he got close to a sarcophagus a mummy popped out making the halfling jump back screaming as "Ohonhonhon" was heard a slightly older man sat up and put his arm around the mummy he had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes and a blonde stubble. "Have you no respect for the dead?" "Of course I do…" the man had a French accent "…But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." "Well I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours. Now get out." The halfling stated smacking the mans hand "My dear sweet baby brother I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note." As he gets out of the sarcophagus. "'High Note' Ha Francis please I'm really not in the mood for you I've just made a bit of a mess in the library…" He sits down at the feet of a statute. ".. And the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field" At this Francis comes over and sits down in front of him "You'll always have me old mom" making the younger smile. "Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up" as he heads back to the sarcophagus the younger groaned "Oh no Francis not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and …" Francis hold out a small metal box with hieroglyphics on it "…sell for you … Where did you get this" as he examines it. "On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Artie. Please tell me I've found something" Arthur presses something on the side and the top of the box opened up and reviled a folded up map. "Francis" "Yes" "I think you found something"

*mini time skip*

"You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Kiku the First, I'm sure of it." Arthur states to the curator. The brothers were in the curator office showing him the map. "Perhaps" "Two questions. Who the hell was Kiku the first and was he rich." Francis asks Arthur then states "He was the second Pharaoh oh the 19th dynasty. He is said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all" "Good I like this fellow I like him very much" Arthur turns toward the curator "I've already dated the map. Its almost three thousand years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here… well its Hamunaptra." At this Francis turns around and looks at his brother. "Dear God, don't be ridiculous we're scholars not treasure hunters" Francis starts moving over to look at the map while the curator continued his rant. "Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." Arthur then counters "I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy… but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Francis interjects. "Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" "Yes. The city of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Arthur says "Yes yes in a big underground treasure chamber." "Heh" the curator snorts "Oh, come on" Francis retorts "Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the pharaohs' command. The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes taking the treasure with it." The curator held the map up to the small candle on his desk neither of the siblings payed attention to what he was doing "As the Americans' would say its all fairytales and hokum…" at this the map caught on fire and he dropped it "Oh my goodness look at that" the two siblings rushed to put out the fire. Francis held up the map "You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city." The curator lend back in his chair "Its for the best I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most… have never returned."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Mummy Movies Warnings: minor yaoi and language Note: Alfred appears in this chapter

*mini time skip*

"Come, come! Step over the threshold." the warden of the Cairo prison told Arhtur and Francis. "Welcome to Cairo Prison my humble home." The place was crowded and noisy as the two siblings started walking while talking to each other. "You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Arthur hissed at Francis. "Well, I was mistaken." Francis replied. "You lied" "I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?" "I am your brother." "That just makes you more gullible." "Francis you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah." Arthur raises his voice. "Picked his pocket actually. So I don't think it's a very good-"

Arthur interupes him and turns them back to walking toward the cell from where Francis tried to escape. "Stop being so ridiculous." Arthur hiss at his brother then speaks up to the warden. "Whot exactly is this man in prison for?" "This I do not kno. But when I heard that you were coming. I asked him that myself." the warden leans against the cell bars "He said he was just looking for a good time." as two guards dragged a resisting man with long ragged hair with a stuborn cowlick and blue eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty.

"This is the man that you stole it from ?" Arthur askes his brother. "Yes exactly... So why don't we just go get lunch and -" The man interuped Francis "Who are you?" he askes Francis then looks toward Arthur "And whose the shorty." "Shorty" Arthur glares at the man. Francis speaks up "I-I'm just a local sort of missionary fellow spreading the good the word... But this is my brother Artie." "How do you do" Arthur stated still angry about being called shorty. "Oh, well. Guess he's not a total loss."The man sighs. "I beg your pardon"Arthur now slightly more angry. The warden sees something then leaves to take care of it "I'll be back in a moment."

Francis elbows Arthur softly "Ask him about the box". "Um we have found" Arthur started but noticed that Alfred was looking off in the distance. "Uh. Hello. Excuse me. We both found your puzzle box abd we've come to ask you about it." Arhtur smiles. Alfred stares at him and goes "No". "No." Arthur's smile turns into a frown as he repeats Alfred. "No you came to ask me about Hamunaptra" "Shh Shh" Francis hisses "H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Francis asked. "Because thats where I was when I found it. I was there." Alfred states slowly. Francis walks forward to the bars "How do we know that you are not lying". Alfreds eyes widen as he realizes who Francis was. He punched Francis hard in the face sending Francis backwards as the guards hit him.

Arthur steps over the unconscious Francis to get closer to Alfred. "You were actually at Hamunaptra." Alfred looks up and smiles at Arthur. "Yes" Alfred states "You swear." "Every damn day." Arthur rolls his eyes at Alfreds comment "Thats not whot I" "I know what you meant Kiku's place City of the Dead" Alfred does jazz hands. Arthur gets even closer to Alfred and puts his hat between their faces so no one would see what they were saying from far away. "Could you tell me where to find it the exact location." Arthur askes "You really want to know" "Well yes" Alfred motions Arthur closer then grabs him by the chin and kisses him deeply." The get me the hell outta here"as Arthur steps backwards as the guards grab Alfred"Do it halfling" he states to Arthur as the door to his cell closes. Arthur touchs his lips while Francis was picking himself off the ground ."Where are they taking him " Arthur askes as he turns toward the warden. "To hang. Appartenly he had a very good time."

*at the hanging*

Arthur was sitting next to the warden as Alfred was led up the scaffrod. "I'll give you 100 pounds to save this mans life" Arthur trys to bargin with the warden. "I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang proced." he yells down to the hangman as he puts the noose around Alfreds neck. "Any last words pig" "Yea loosen the knot and let me go." The hangman turned to the warden and spoke egyptian. "No of course we're not going to let him go" the hangman then slaps Alfred upside his head.

Arthur then states "500 pounds" The warden holds up his hand to the hangman "Hold up on that" then turns toward Arthur and rubs his hand up and down Arthur's thigh "And what else I'm a very lonely man." Arthur slaps his hand away "Hang him" the warden said. "NO" Arthur shouts and leans forward as Alfred drops and starts to struggle for air. "Ha his neck did not break. Now we got to watch him hang." Arthur makes a snap decision "He knows where Hamunaptra is" "You lie"the warden states. Arthur defended himself "I would never. And if you let him go we will give you 10%." "50%" the warden bargins "15"Arthur goes. "20"warden. "30"Arthur."25"warden "Ha deal" Arthur states. "Aw Cut him down" Alfred was cut down and was now gasping air filling his lungs as he looks up to Arthur who has a smirk written on his face.

*mini time skip*

Arthur and Francis were walking up the streetto the boat and stopped in front of it. Arthur askes Francis "Do you really think that he will show up." Francis then states with remorse "Yes, undoubtedly knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy but I know the breed. His word is his word." Arthur sneers "Well personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit" Alfred who was in clean clothes and had a haircut walked toward them from behind."Anyone I know?" Both of the siblings turned aroud in complete shock looking up and down Alfred.

Arthur was the first to speak "Oh..um hello" Francis walks up to Alfred and puts his hand on his shoulder "Beautiful day for the start of an adventure, eh, Jones?" "Yeah, Yeah beautiful" Alfred replied while checking to make sure his wallet was where he left it. "Ohonhonhon I'd never steal from a partner partner." Alfred then stated "That reminds me. No hard feelings about the"He jesters towards his face." "Oh no no no. It happens all the time."

" " Alfred looks over to Arthur "can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some flimflam? Because if it is" Arthur's eyes narrow "I am warning you-" Alfred looks shocked"You're warning me. Sir let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison, believed in this so much.. that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and When we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." Alfred grabs their bags and goes onto the ship.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundel. Nothing to like thereat all."Arthur glares at Francis as Francis throws his words right back at him. "Bright moning to all" the warden comes up to the siblings who groan."Oh no Whot are you doing here?"Arthur askes. "I'm here to protect my investment thank you very much." and as the warden getson the ship both siblings sigh and roll their eyes.

Authors note: I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Mummy movies

Warnings: language

*mini time skip*

A small boat with men dressed all in black were paddling toward the much bigger boat.

*on the boat*

Four men were sitting down playing poker at one of the tables."Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck would you Burns." "Without my glasses I cant see the deck to cut it Dave" Burns replied as Alfred walked out onto the deck. "Jones, sit down we could use another player." Alfred then replys to Francis "I only gamble with my life never my money." Davis states "Never? What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

This peaks Alfreds interest "You're looking for Hamunaptra?" "Damn straight we are" A man called Henderson replied. "And who said we are" The three men pointed to Francis."He does" Davis looks up at Alfred. "Well how 'bout that bet?" Alfred was glaring at Francis then looks at Davis. "All right you're on" The egyptologist sitting at the table next to them speaks up"What maks you so confindent sir" To which Alfred retorts "What makes you?" Henderson speaks up "We got us a man who's actully been there."

"Oh What a coincidence, because Jones-" Alfred hits Francis with his bag. Francis clears his throat"Whose play is it ? Is it my play? Ithought-" Alfred goes and puts his hand on Francis' shoulder "Gentlemen, we got us a wagger. Good evening Francis." He says as he sqeezes Francis' shoulder with a crunch. "Good night" Francis raises his hand to wave at Alfred then puts it on his shoulder.

*mini time skip*

The smaller boat which had following the larger boat pulled up beside it.

Arthur was sitting down at a table far away from all the nosie reading. Suddenly a heavy bag was thrown on the table causing Arthur to jump and shriek. Alfred who was now wearing brown boots, tanned pants, a white button up shrit with gun holsters looked over towards Arthur and winced a little. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Arthur then retorts "The only thing that scares me are your manners." Alfred winces again and looks away. "Still angry about that kiss huh" Alfred looks toward Arthur as he rolls out the bag which had guns, gun parts and bullits in it.

"Um did I miss something? Are we -" As Alfred sat down at the table Arthur picked somthing uptfrom the rolled out bag "-Are we going into battle?" "There's something out there-" Alfred was loading a gun then put it in one of his holsters."Something underneath that sand" Arthur then staes "Yes well I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actully. My brother think's there is treasure. Whot do you think's out there" Alfred looks over at Arthur "In a word? Evil, The Bedouin and the Tunrags believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." Alfred grabs what Arthur had in his hands and started to put a gun together.

"Oh look I don't believe in fairy tales (a/n:liar) and hokum, bit I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The book of Amun-RA. It contains within it all the sacred incantations of the old kingdom. It's whot first interested me in egypt as a child. It's why I came here-sort of a life's pursuit."Alfred was polishishing one of the guns as he said "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?Right" Arthur states "You know your history" Alfred then stated "I know my treasure"

Arthur decides ro ask "Um by the way why did you kiss me?" "I don't know I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." As he loads more ammo into a gun. Arthur's face is full of disgust "Oh!" As he gets up and storms off. Alfred watches him go "What? What did I say?" Alfred then hears another man yelp he looks over to see a shadow of a man hiding behind a crate. He goes over and yanks the man out from his hiding place.

"Aaah! Suprise. My good friend you're alive! I was so very very worried." Beni states as he is shoved against a crate "Well if it ain't my little buddy Beni I think I'll kill you" Alfred says as he puts a gun to Beni's chest."Think of my children." Alfred rolls his eyes"You don't have any children" "Someday I might" Alfred shakes Beni a little "Shut up. So you're the one leading the americans. I might have known. So whats the scam? You take them out to the desert and then you leave'em to rot?" Alfred looked a little pissed Beni looked scared at the gun pointed at his chest. "Unfortunately, no. These americans are smart. They pay me only half now half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way."

Alfred puts the gun away"Thems the breaks huh" Beni straightened himself up "You never believed in Hamunaptra, are you going back." Alfred points to Arthur who was petting a camel "You see that halfling? He saved my neck" Arthur looks over at Alfred before stalking off to his room. "You always did have more balls then brains." They both started laughing "Goodbye Beni" Alfred says as he grabbed Beni and threw him overboard."Jones" Beni said from the water, Alfred ignored him and rolled up his bagof guns. Alfred looked up to the place where he last saw Arthur and saw watery foot prints leading to Arthur's room. Alfred quickly looks over the edge of the boat sure enough Beni was still there. He then races off to Arthur's room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Mummy movies

Author's note: I am so sorry about the lateness but my mother had to have surgery and my dog had to be put down yesterday.

Warnings: language, yaoi, violence

*In Arthur's room*

Arthur was dressed in his night clothes a long white sleeveless shirt and white capris pacing around his room. "George Bembridge in eighteen-sixty" he picked up his robe "1865 was" attempted to hang it on the door but it fell to the ground with Arthur not caring. "Oh for heaven's sake man, it wasn't that good of a kiss anyway."

He placed his book on the edge of the vanity and started to brush his unruly hair in the mirror when his book fell. He bent over and reached down to pick it up and when he stood up there was someone wearing dark robes staring at him in the mirror from behind him.

Arthur gasped as the man grabbed his neck "Where is the map" the man asked as he held a hook up to Arthur's face. "It's-It's there" Arthur whimpered looking over at the table. "And the key? Where is the key?" "The key? Whot key." Arthur asks as the man raised the hook to kill him.

"ARTHUR" Alfred yells as he bursts into the room holding two of his guns. The man turns around having the hook now pointed at Arthur's neck. Alfred points his guns at the man before eyeing a flickering candle and turning and shooting the guy who burst open the window to try and shoot him. Alfred accidently shot the flaming lantern off the wall.

Now while Alfred was doing this Arthur had grabbed the candlestick on the table and jabbed it in the man's eye. The man screamed and let Arthur go in order to hold his now injured eye. Arthur hid behind Alfred as Alfred continued to shoot the men who were shooting at them. Arthur starts running down the hall while Alfred was shooting into the room. "The map! The map! I forgot the map!" Arthur turns around to go back into the room to get the map when Alfred catches his arm and starts leading him away. "Relax, I'm the map. It's all up here." "Oh, that's comforting."

*Meanwhile in Arthur's burning room*

The man with the hook spotted the key and bent down to pick it up when Francis burst into the room knocking the man into the fire "Artie?" Francis sees the key and goes to grab it when the hook hits the key and the other man grabs it. Francis runs into the hallway and down the corridor with the hooked man following him.

*Back with Alfred and Arthur*

The boat was all in flames and people were running around panicked. The men in the black robes threw torches at hay and people started to jump ship. Alfred grabs his gun bag and shoves it into Arthur's arms. "Hold on to this." and starts to reload his guns when someone starts shooting at them, each shot coming closer to Alfred's head. Arthur yelps and grabs Alfred pulling him out of the way as a bullet that would have killed him hit the wall. Alfred grabbed his other gun from its holster after reloading and started shooting the men while making his way to the edge of the boat with Arthur behind him.

Alfred puts his guns back in their holsters before turning to Arthur "Can you swim?" Taking his bag from Arthur and putting it on the ground. "Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it." Arthur yells at Alfred. "Trust me" Alfred said as he lifted Arthur up bridal style "It calls for it" As he threw Arthur overboard. Alfred picked up his and started to follow when another man in black robes came over the side of the ship hitting Alfred, knocking him down to the floor.

As soon as Alfred got up the man started punching Alfred and knocked him against a post. The man started to choke him when Alfred grabbed the mans arms and head butted him reversing the roles. Alfred ducked down as the man swung out to punch him. Alfred then starts punching him and kicks him into a blazing room. "Jones, Jones" The warden ran up to Alfred who then had his bag swung up on his back. The warden panicked "What are we going to do?" Alfred holds up his hands to clam the warden down. "Wait here! I'll go get help" Alfred then jumps over the side of the ship. The warden stands there for a few moments before realizing he had been tricked. "Arhh" He says as he goes over the edge.

*Meanwhile with Francis*

Francis made it out onto the deck somehow he had managed to get the key from the hooked man. He looks over the Americans that were behind an overturned table shooting and yelling having a good time. "Americans" Francis states as he shakes his head. Then the hooked man came onto the deck heading towards Francis. Francis screamed but then one of the Americans shot the hooked man sending him over the edge. "I say good show oui. And did I panic?" Francis holds up the key box before continuing "I think not" Suddenly the floor was on fire Francis jumps off one side of the boat while the Americans jump off the other side.

*Back with everyone*

Alfred, Arthur, the warden, and Francis make it to one side of the river while everyone made it to the other side of the river. Arthur's night clothes clung to his body as he tried to wring them out. Alfred was staring at Arthur until Arthur caught him looking. "We've lost all our equipment and my clothes" Arthur whines. Suddenly Beni shouts across the river. "Hey Jones! Looks to me like I got all the horses!" Alfred wades a little into the water before shouting back in a sing song voice "Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Beni looks around and realizes that Alfred was right he kicked the water and cussed in Hungarian.

Alfred waded out of the water up to Francis takes Francis' jacket from him leaving Francis curing at him in French. Alfred walks up to Arthur and placed the jacket on Arthur's shoulders while glaring at the warden then stated "Come on let's go." And the four of them walked off. The next morning they found a caravan and luckily Francis' money had survived the fire. So Arthur took some of the money to buy himself new clothes while Alfred and Francis bargained for camels and the warden was being hit and smacked by halflings.

Francis managed to get four camels but started complaining about the price. "I can't believe the price of these fleabags" which Alfred retorts "We coulda had'em for free, all we had to do was give'em your brother." Francis smiles "Yes, awfully tempting isn't it?" "Awfully" Alfred starts but then Arthur walks up wearing black capris and a tight black half sleeved shirt he looked beautiful and then Alfred mumbles under his breath "Then again." Alfred helps Arthur onto a camel and the four of them head out into the desert.

Author's note: Once again I am sorry for the lateness


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Mummy movies

Warnings: yaoi, violence, language

Author's note: Thank to everyone who reviewed and favorite my story I didn't know if anyone would like so Thank you very much.

After a while of being in the desert Francis groaned "Never did like camels. Filthy things, they smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." As he was saying this the warden was tearing into a piece of chicken then spit some out. Alfred was staring at the warden with disgust "Yeah disgusting." Arthur was just smiling (what has the world come to) and patting his camel "Well I think they are cute."

*small time skip*

The moon was high in the sky as the four riders traveled further into the desert. Francis was sleeping until the warden's snores woke him. Francis gracefully reached over and slapped the warden in the face with his camel whip feigning sleep when the warden woke up. Up in front of them Arthur was slowly starting to slide off his saddle Alfred reaches over and stops him then gently pushes him back up onto his saddle never waking him. Alfred watches Arthur for a long moment then looks up at a distant ridge… the men in black robes were following them.

*morning*

The dawning sun hadn't yet crested the distant horizon as Francis and the warden started arguing "And you snore." Francis states "I do not snore" he warden trying to defend himself. "All night you snored" retorts Francis "I have never snored" the warden yells. Up in front of the Alfred looks at Arthur then states "We're almost there" to this Arthur looks over at Alfred "Are you sure?" Arthur asks. Alfred looks down at the ground. "Pretty sure" The others look down at the ground Arthur gives a small scream.

In the sand there were dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Some of them look like they were trying to drag themselves up from the desert sand. Francis speaks up "What in hell is this?" Shivering in fear the warden answers "Other seekers of Hamunaptra"

They continue riding for a little longer before they stop. Beni and the Americans and the Egyptologist with the diggers ride up. "Good morning my friend" Beni states to Alfred. Alfred nods and turns and stares at the horizon. The others do the same although the Americans looked confused. Daniels yells "Well, What the hell we doin" Alfred and Arthur roll their eyes and Beni answers "Patience my good sahib, patience" Henderson looks over to Alfred "First one to the city Jones! Five hundred cash bucks" Alfred and Beni just stare out at the flat nothingness. Arthur and Francis share a look.

The sun starts rising in the distance breaking across the horizon. "Get ready" Alfred states to Arthur who was mentally wiggling with excitement. "For whot?" Arthur asks curiously "We're about to be shown the way." was the answer. Suddenly Hamunaptra appeared. Alfred grins and so does Beni they share a look and swat their camels and raced away. Everybody else hauled-ass after them. Alfred and Beni were neck-and-neck then Arthur comes up behind them but not close enough to pass or be next them. Beni takes out his camel whip and starts whipping Alfred. Trying to knock him off his camel, once, Crack, twice, Crack. But on the third try Alfred grabs the whip and jerks Beni off his camel. Beni slams to the ground and tumbles.

Arthur and Alfred were now neck-and-neck. Arthur was having the time of his life laughing, Alfred grinned, he liked this halfling. Beni stumbles to his feet, then quickly dances out of the way as Francis and all the other riders stampede past him. Arthur beats Alfred to the stone ramp, racing hard. Alfred slows his camel "Arthur! Slow down!" he yells. Arthur ignores him as he (Arthur) races up towards the gate. Alfred then yells "SLOW DOWN ARTHUR! SLOW DOWN! THERE'S A REALLY BIG…" he stops abruptly as Arthur's camel stops before a huge drop sending Arthur flying through the air crash landing into a sand dune. He sits up, stunned, sandy hair in his eyes. Alfred stops at the edge of the ramp next to Arthur's camel "Never mind" Alfred states. The Americans ride up and look in wonder at the ruins. Alfred looks over at them and gives them a huge grin "You boys owe him" he points to Arthur "Five hundred dollars."

Author's note: I hope it is good please review please


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Mummy movies

Warnings: Violence, Language

Author's note: So sorry about the lateness of this chapter

*time skip- with the American expedition*

Under the guidance of the Egyptologist, the diggers busy hauling rock and dirt out of the temple doorway. The three Americans, who were still grumbling about losing to a halfling, were playing poker. Beni was smoking and swatting flies. Dozens of stray camels roamed the decrypted city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps. Daniels looks around then asked, "Where'd all the camels come from?" to this Beni answers "They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving." Henderson looked at Alfred and the other three then asked "Do they know something we don't?" The Egyptologist snorts "They're led by a halfling. What does a halfling know?"

*Meanwhile with our gang*

"According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis there is a secret compartment perhaps containing The Book of The Living." The other three ignored everything Arthur just said. They were working next to a narrow crevice, which weaved its way through the ruins. Alfred was tying a rope around a pillar hitting the warden every time he swung it. He then throws the rest of the rest coils into the crevice, about to rappel down. Francis bends over to have a look, his ass hits something, and he shrieks and backs away. It's the half buried statue of Anubis.

"That thing gives me the creeps." He shivers; Alfred points a finger at Francis "Hey, Be nice. That thing saved my life." Arthur who was slightly peeved states, while positioning ancient mirrors along the crevice, not even looking up "That 'thing' gets me excited." Alfred sarcastically retorts "The things that get you excited." Not getting a response. Alfred then remembers something he pulls it out from his back pocket and walks over to Arthur. "Um, here it's something I borrowed from our American friends" he says as he hands a small toolkit to Arthur "Thank you" Arthur says "So what are the mirrors for?" Alfred asks. "It is an Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." Arthur says. Alfred's cheeks were dusted a light pink as he shrugged and walked back over to the crevice and rappelled down.

*Very small time skip*

Alfred helped Arthur down from the rope then lit a torch as Francis and the warden drop down next to him. Arthur was awestricken "Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years." The warden snorts "Who cares? I don't see any treasure." Alfred states "You are welcome to my share of spider webs." Francis starts whining "And it stinks to high heaven in here." Arthur rolls his eyes "gits". Francis sniffs the foul air then he looks at the warden realizing where the smell came from stopped sniffing. Arthur brushes cobwebs away from a metal disk on the wall then repositions it on its pedestal, aiming it at a ray of light shinning in from the outer mirrors.

The ray of light hits the disk and quickly shoots around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber is lit up. It's the embalmer's chamber. Alfred chuckles "That is a neat trick." Arthur gasps "My god, It's a preparation room." Alfred looks confused "Preparation for what?" Arthur giggles a little "For entering the afterlife." Alfred quickly draws one of his guns. Francis gently nudges him "Mummies mu good son this is where they made the mummies." Arthur starts heading down a passageway, the others following. Alfred walks behind Arthur carrying a torch, then comes Francis, and then the warden who was looking to make sure that no bugs were near him. Then they hear something and freeze.

It sounds like someone was clawing at the inside of the walls; they share a look, and then slowly move forward. The strange sound gets louder and louder and then stops. Arthur holds his breath, Alfred cocks his pistols, and Francis licks his lips, the warden burps and the other three glare at him. They slowly creep out of the labyrinth and up to the foot of the half buried statue of Anubis. They hear the sound again coming closer now, from the other side of the statue. Alfred pulls Arthur behind him the sound is closer and louder. Alfred raises his guns and leap out three horrible sweaty faces lunge at him.

Alfred jerks back a little but doesn't pull the triggers of his guns because it was just the Americans, their guns cocked and aimed. Henderson breaks the silence "Ya scared the bejeezus out of us Jones." Alfred cocks a small smirk and states "Likewise" But no one lowers their guns. Daniels grins "This here is our statue…friend." Alfred gives him a cold look "Don't see your name on it…pal" that's when Beni, five diggers, and the Egyptologist step out of the shadows all holding guns except for the Egyptologist aimed at Alfred. That's when Burns noticed Arthur holding his toolkit "Hey that's my toolkit." Arthur holds the toolkit closer to him while Alfred moves one of his guns to Burns' face "No I don't think so." Burns not wanting to get shot in the head agreed "I must be mistaken." Beni smiles "Nine to two Jones, your odds are not-so-good" Alfred snorts "I've had worse" Francis clenches a derringer "Yeah me too"

Alfred gives him an odd look. But then looks back at the other gun holders, Arthur interferes putting his hand on one of Alfred's arms. "Let's be nice children, if we're going to play together we must learn to share." The Egyptologist scoffs "Push off this is our dig site" Arthur glares "We got here first." The full-males started arguing again. Arthur looks down at the ground and notices a small crack, he kicks a small rock down the crack and listens, it makes a small sound as it hits another floor; there was a room under them. Arthur once again grabs one of Alfred's arms "Come on there are other places to dig" As he leads him away, Alfred gives the other full-males a grin; Francis and the warden follow Arthur and Alfred. Beni and the Americans slowly lower their guns, laughing; the Egyptologist excitedly begins translating the hieroglyphs.

*With our blonde trio*

Alfred was using a sledge-hammer against the ceiling while Francis and Arthur handed him things. Arthur states slightly smugly "According to my calculations, we should be right underneath the statue, we will come up right between his legs." Arthur blushes and starts laughing, Alfred looks down and smiles warmly at him. Francis ruins the moment by stating "And when those damn yanks so to bed" he looks at Alfred "No offence" "None taken" Alfred grunts as he swings the sledge-hammer at the ceiling. Francis continues "We'll sneak up and steal the book right from under their noses." Alfred pauses in his work and looks at Arthur "And you're sure you can find that secret compartment?" Arthur rolls his eyes "Oh, yes if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offence" Alfred just states "None taken" Francis looks around "Hey what's our smelly little friend got himself up to?"

*With the warden*

The warden crawls through a dark space into a small hallway, he lights a torch. Embedded into a mural on a wall were dozens of blue gold covered scarabs, a sacred beetle. The warden thinks these will make him rich so he pulls out a pocket knife and starts prying away at one of the precious beetle.

*With the Americans*

Beni and the Americans hover around the Egyptologist who has found the secret compartment inside Anubis. The Egyptologist brushes sand away from the seam. Henderson puts a crowbar into the seam about to try and open it when the Egyptologist stops him. "Kiku was no fool, let the diggers open it." Henderson agreed to what the Egyptologist said "Yeah sure, let them open it." He looks at the diggers; three of the diggers hesitantly step forward and put crowbars into the seam, the other diggers back away. Beni and the Americans exchange a look and also back away. The Egyptologist yells at the diggers "Zee-eda!" The diggers pull hard on the seam "Zee-eda!" The diggers pull harder "Zee-eda!" at the last yell the diggers gave one final pull as the stone comes out so does an intense spray of liquid hitting all three diggers. The liquid melts their skin clean off, they scream dying. They are half skeletal by the time they hit the ground. Everybody screams.

*With our blonde trio*

Francis was playing golf with a pickaxe while Arthur was telling Alfred about mummification right now Alfred was repeating Arthur, making sure he got the correct information. "Let me get this straight, they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Arthur then starts telling Alfred something new "They'd take out your heart as well. You know how they took out your brains?" Francis interrupts "Artie, I don't think we need to know this." As he swings, Arthur ignores him "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker stick it up your nose scramble thing about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

Alfred winces and rubs his nose "That's got to hurt" Arthur retorts "Its called mummification, you'll be dead when they do this" Alfred then states "For the record, if I don't make it out of here don't put me down for mummification." Francis smiles "Like wise" as he swings; a huge chunk of the roof suddenly gives out causing Alfred to grab Arthur and pull them both out of the way and causing Francis to dive for a wall. A massive casement drops out of the ceiling crashing to the floor dust flies and fills the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the mummy movies

Warnings: minor character death, slight gore

Author's Note: Yeah the authoress was being a bitch and didn't upload for a month sorry.

P.S: Thank you for the seven favorite, nine follows, and sixteen reviews. They made me happy. Thank You!

*with our blonde trio*

The dust started to clear from the room; Alfred, Arthur, and Francis slowly get up and walk towards the massive stone casement. It was Ivan's sarcophagus. Arthur was the first to speak "Oh my god it looks like a sarcophagus." Alfred looked confused "Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?" Arthur shakes his head "They didn't, they buried him at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty."

*with the warden*

The warden continued prying off the beetles and dropping them into his pouch before prying off another one. One of the beetles he pried missed the pouch and fell to the ground without the warden noticing. The blue-gold beetle started shaking before it broke to reveal a hideous black scarab beetle. It raced over to the warden's shoe and quickly burrowed into the leather vanishing inside.

The warden gasps and starts screaming dropping his knife and starts frantically clawing at his leg higher and higher until he ripped open his shirt revealing a large lump that was crawling up his stomach and chest. The warden swats at it with no avail as the lump burrows into the wardens neck causing him to start gagging. The lump vanishes into the warden's head leaving him screaming.

*with our blonde trio*

Arthur with Alfred next to him brushes the dirt off the sarcophagus revealing a single hieroglyph; Francis strums his fingers impatiently waiting for Arthur to translate it. "Well…Who is it?" he asks. Arthur stares at it puzzled "`He Who Shall Not Be Named`" (A/N: Voldemort haha sorry) Alfred blows sand out of an indentation in the sarcophagus. "There's some sort of lock here." Francis took a look at the lock and whistled "Whoever was in there, sure wasn't getting out."

Alfred laughed "No kiddin, without a key it'll take us a month to break into this thing." Arthur's head shot up "A key! That's it! That's whot he was talking about." Alfred looked confused "Who was talking about what?" Arthur had started rummaging through Francis' bag. "The man on the barge, the one with the hook, he was looking for a key." Arthur pulled out the key box/key. Francis started whining "Hey that's mine." And reached out for it, Arthur slapped his hand away and quickly unfolded the box. It was now the shape of the lock on the sarcophagus, Arthur smiles.

That's when they hear the warden's screams echoing through the labyrinth. All three blondes turn and take off running. The warden was screaming and dancing insanely around the labyrinth, mad from the extreme pain in his head. Alfred and Francis grab at the warden's hands but he pushes them away and then pushes Arthur roughly into a wall. Then the warden ran full speed down the length of the labyrinth hall and slams into the wall head first. He drops dead to the ground.

The three blondes were frozen as they watched it happen and they remained that way until Alfred snapped out of it. He turned to Arthur who was still against the wall, only he had slid down until he was sitting on the floor staring at the lifeless body horrified. Alfred blocks his view, then bends down and picks Arthur up gently. "Let's get you out of here for today, ok?" Alfred calmly says Arthur just nods too shocked to speak and buries his head in Alfred's shoulder to not have to look at the body. Alfred gives Francis a look and starts to make his way out with Francis grabbing their stuff and stumbling out after them. Later Alfred went back inside and brought the warden's body out and took it to the desert to bury it leaving the pouch at camp.

*that night*

Arthur and Francis were sitting close to the campfire at the camp our trio set up; Arthur was still a little shocked by what happened. "Whot do you think drove him to do that?" he asks. Francis sighs "Did you ever see him eat? Sorry old mum I am just shocked but I don't know" That's when Alfred comes up over some rocks; he had just gotten back from burying the warden then talking to the Americans. "It seems our American brethren had a little misadventure of their own today as well, three of their diggers were killed." Arthur looks up and asks "How" Alfred shakes his head like he can't believe it himself as he sits down "Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap."

Francis shivers "Maybe this place really is cursed." A gust of wind blows through the camp and the campfire flickers. Alfred and Francis share a nervous look as Arthur laughs feeling better. "You two" Alfred looks at him "You don't believe in curses, huh?" Arthur scoffs "No. I believe if I can see it and I can feel it, then it's real. That's whot I believe." Alfred gives him a big grin and cocks the elephant gun as he says "I believe in being prepared." Francis reaches for the warden's pouch "Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." as he starts scrounging around in the pouch.

Then he yelps in pain and jerks his hand out of the pouch causing Arthur and Alfred to jump. "Whot! Whot is it!" Arthur asks. Francis sucks his finger then reaches back into the pouch and pulls out a bottle of Seagram's those top had been chipped off. "Seagram" He states and smiles while turning over the pouch, the only other thing that came out was sand. "Well. He may have been a stinky man… but he had good taste." Francis states as he takes a drink. Alfred and Arthur laugh, guiltily, then Alfred suddenly kneels down and sticks his ear to the sand. Arthur and Francis watch him, a beat, and then a barrage of gunfire is heard coming from the American camp.

Another Author's Note: Ha I finally got to kill the warden. Ok so next chapter in part of it at least we have drunk iggy and I will start working on it now so this weekend it will be up. Also feel free to P.M. me if you have any questions


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or the mummy movies

Warnings: violance, drunkness

Author's note: Gupta Hassan is Egypt and is playing Ardeth Ray. Arthur and Francis still call Alfred ( Jones or Mr. Jones). Francis and Arthur are also half-siblings it will be explained later in the chapter. Their mothers were halflings if anyone was confused, I explained what halflings were in the prologue if anyone forgot.

P.S. : I meant to have this up yesterday but something came up sorry

*At the camp at night*

Alfred jumps up and shoves the elephant gun into Arthur's arms, yelling "Stay Here!" He then takes off running through the ruins to the American camp. Arthur is on his feet in seconds yelling "Wait, wait for me." as he races after Alfred. Francis rolls his eyes before grabing the bottle of Seagrams and a gun then starts chasing after his half-brother. "Artie! Excuse me but didn't the man just say stay here"

*American camp*

The American was under siege, Magi riders were killing diggers left and right and throwing torches onto the tents sending them up in smoke. The Egyptologist ran through the ruins carrying an umbrella screaming in fear "Mr. Henderson! Wake up!" Henderson ran out of his tent to see all the chaos around he then tracked down burns with shaving cream still on half his face, the two of the started shooting down riders with Daniels joining them.

As Alfred raced through the burning ruins to the American camp, Beni was racing away to hide in the camp until the riders were gone. Unfortunately for Beni he ran right into Alfred, who smile at him with false sweetness. "Hiya Beni, where ya going?" Beni squeaked "To find you my friend" Alfred snorts at the lie, then punches Beni in the face, knocking him to the ground then continues running to the American camp. Alfred races up on top of some ruins taking cover while shooting the riders off their horses.

Arthur stumbles into the camp seeing all the choas the riders have caused the burning tents and the dead bodies of diggers and rider alike. He points the elephant gun every which way, when he hears a whining horse coming up close from behind him. Arthur swiftly turns and screams upon seeing a tattooed rider coming swiftly towards him. Arthur frightened pulls the trigger of the gun blasting the rider off his horse, Arthur not used to the power of the elephant gun is blown off his feet and into the sand hitting his head on a rock knocking him out.

Meanwhile Francis had taken cover behind a ruin wall and was drinking the Seagrams while shooting riders. Beni who had recovered from getting punched in the face, came up besides Francis and grabbed the bottle and started to to take a long swig from it, when he heard a horse whine coming closer. A Magi rider started to charge them waving a scimitar, Beni spits the liquor into Francis' face as the rider came racing up. Francis started to run screaming "JONES" as the rider chased him through the ruins fortunately Alfred had heard him.

As Francis passed, Alfred tackled the rider to the ground and as the rider was getting up Alfred shot the scimitar out of the man's hands. Another rider came up to attack Alfred but he had turned and shot the man off his horse. The leader had pulled out another scimitar and had knocked Alfred's gun out of his hands. The man then swings again bearly missing Alfred, as Alfred turned and rolled to the ground pulling out a stick of dynamite sticking the fuse into the fire. He held out the dynamite threatenly at the leader, who makes a decision.

"Enough! Yallah! I am Gupta Hassan leader of the Magi. We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die!" Gupta gets back up on his horse "You have one day. Yallah!" With that the Magi retreated from the camp. The Americans still pointing their guns at them until they left. Beni crawls out from under the ruins. Alfred pulls off the fuse to the dynamite and sticks it back into his belt as he turns around and see Arthur on the ground still holding the elephant gun.

"Arthur" he walks over swiftly taking the gun from his hands and setting it on the ground and then gently helps Arthur up holding him close. "Are you all right?" he asks concerned "Yes I'm fine". Alfred checks Arthur over for any injurys "You sure?" Arthur trys to bat Alfrd's hands away but is gratful and happy for the concern Alfred was showing him. "Thank you" Daniels ruins the moment by stating "That proves it, Old Kiku's fortune's got to be under this sand!"

The Americans had put away their guns and were talking amongst themselves. "For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there" Henderson agreed with Daniels, Burns who still had shaving cream on his face started to make his way towards Alfred who was still holding Arhtur close. Alfred then speaks up "No these men are a desert people they value water not gold" Burns came up next to Alfred and asked "You know maybe just at night we could, um, combine forces, hmn?" Alfred and Arthur just stare at him until Arthur decides that it would be a good idea.

Arthur looked around as the Americans went back to their tents "Where is Francis?" Alfred lets Arthur go and picks up his elephant gun and starts helping Arthur screach for Francis. They found him lying spread eagle in the sand. Arthur holds onto Alfred's shoulder "Is he dead?" Alfred pokes Francis with the elephant gun. "Nope" He states as Francis bats the gun away and opens his eyes "What?" Alfrd just grabs him by his shirt collar and hoasted him up to his feet. "Come on" he says as he pushes Francis back to their camp, Athur still holding on to Alfred.

*Iater that night*

Francis was passed out drunk by the fire, a tipsy Alfred was trying to teach a delusional Arthur (who had been talking to the air calling it Flying Mint Bunny), how to throw a punch. Arthur attemped to throw a right hook at Alfred's hand only to stumble into Alfred's arms. Alfred chuckles "Time for another drink" he offers Arthur the bottle, he waves it away slurring badly "Unlike my half-brother sir, I know when to say no." Alfred shrugs and finishes off the bottle and chucks it away.

"Unlike your brother, I don't get you. You're a whole new brew." Arthur laughs at Alfred's statement "I know, you're wondering whot is a place like me doing in a halfling like this?" Alfred laughs "Something like that." Arthur then start to try and explain "Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer, he loved Egypt so much that after his first wife, who he also loved, Francis' mother passed away, he married an Egyptian, my mother. Who was quite an adventurer himself." Alfred stops him from ranting anymore "Okay I get your father and your mother, I even get him..." he points to Francis before continuing "But what are you doing here?"

Arthur huffs insulted, he staggers to his feet "I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter! Mister Jones, But I am proud of whot I am." Alfred amused asked "And what is that?" Arthur grins drunkly "I" he starts as he proudly lifts his head "am a librarian." Alfred chuckles having not expected that as Arthur plops down in the sand infront of Alfred, leans in very close to Alfreds face and looks him in the eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you, Mister Jones" Alfred chuckles again and shakes his head. "No you're not" Arthur pouts "I'm not?" Alfred smiles sweetly at him "Not unless you call me Alfred." Arthur was a little taken back by the statement "Why would I do that?" "Cause that's my name" Alfred ruffles Arthurs hair. Arthur gives him a smile and kisses him closing his(Arthur's) eyes and passes out. Alfred looks down at the blonde in his arms and smiles happily before carrying Arthur back to his sleeping area and covers him up, kissing him on the forehead before going to sleep by the fire.

Another Author's note: I hope you liked it. Again with feel free to pm me with any thoughts or concerns you have or review whatever floats your boat.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Disclaimer: Looks around...Nope I still don't own Hetalia or the mummy movies

Warnings: language, slight gore?

A/N: I think I might update every two weeks or whenever I can get computer time. Sorry about spelling mistakes I know they are there. Please review please I enjoy reading them.

*The next day with the American expedition*

Two diggers slowly pull a ornate chest out of the secret compartment, they place it carefully on the ground before backing away to stand with the other frightened diggers. The Egyptologist practically dived for the box, translating happily when he gets his hands on it, his smile falls as he reads aloud. "There is a curse upon this chest"

Daniels snorts "Curse my ass" Henderson agreed "Yeah who cares?" The Egyptologist glared at them before he started translating again "Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest" The torches flicker as a gust of wind blows through the chamber, the diggers scream and take off running. The Americans shared a look, the Egyptologist continued like nothing happened "There is one the undead, who is brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."

Daniels laughs "Let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead." The other two Americans started to laugh, Beni shifted nervously and the Egyptologist rolled his eyes before carrying on "He will kill all who open this chest... and assimilate their organs and fluids." The Americans stopped laughing, Daniels asks "Assimilate their organs and fluids?" The Egyptologist ignored him "And in doing so he will regenerate, and no longer be the undead but a plague upon this earth." "Meh let's open it anyway" Henderson stated.

The torches flicker again and as Henderson and Daniels start to open the chest, Beni started to back away nervously before turning and screaming "The curse...Beware the curse" as he runs out of the chamber. Daniels snorts "Stupid superstitious bastard." That's when the seal broke sending out a black vapor that filled the room.

As the vapor cleared the Americans lifted off the lid and the Egyptologist reached inside and lifted something wrapped in heavy cloth out. He unwrapped it revealing the Book of The Dead, the same book that Ivan used when he tried to bring Yao back to life. "It does exist" the Egyptologist states excited.

The Americans were pissed "Where's the treasure?" The Egyptologist states "This is treasure" "Well I wouldn't trade it for a brass spittoon." Daniels kicks the chest angrily. It breaks open, revealing a lower compartment. Inside were Yao's five jewel encrusted canopic jars, one of which was shattered without jewels. "There gentlemen is your treasure." the Egyptologist said. All four of them pick up a jar laughing at their luck.

*with our blonde trio*

Alfred and Francis lift the sarcophagus, while Arthur watches, and place it against the wall, the three blondes groan at the sound it makes against the wall. All three look very hung-over but Francis looks even more worse for wear due to being wakened up by Arthur kicking him after Arthur had been wakened up sweetly by Alfred. Francis was then thrown over Alfred's shoulder and brought down into the labyrinth when he wouldn't listen to Arthur.

Arthur then starts to complain "I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk." Francis laughs and shakes his head "Don't blame me I don't even remember being there" Arthur then snapped "Well neither do I, thank you" Alfred gave him a hurt look "You don't?" Arthur gives him a nervous look "No. Why? Should I ?" Alfred then decides to worry Arthur "Gee yeah, you told me it was the best time you ever had." As he gives Arthur a cheesy grin, Arthur's face drops, appalled and embarrassed.

"Just kidding" Alfred states, Arthur then slaps his arm before noticing something wrong with Ivan's sarcophagus. "Look all of his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man was not only cursed in this life but in the next." Francis rolls his eyes "Yes yes poor guy now can we get on with it?" Alfred cracks his knuckles "Tough break." Arthur places the key onto the sarcophagus and turns it making it hiss. Alfred and Francis start to pry it open.

"Oh I've dreamed of this since I was a little halfling boy." Arthur claps his hands. Alfred gives him a look "You dream about dead guys?" Arthur gives him the finger and sticks his tongue out. The lid of the sarcophagus starts to give before it suddenly pops open and the most hideous, rotten corpse imaginable pops out, causing all three blondes to jump back screaming.

The years had not been kind to Ivan, he slumps back into his coffin. Alfred speaks first "Is he supposed to look like that?" Arthur still a little frightened answered "No. I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's...he's still..." Alfred and Francis both state "Juicy" "Yes. He's more the three thousand years old and it looks like he's still decomposing." Arthur states as he studies the body.

Alfred notices something on the lid of the coffin. "Look at this" There were fingernail scratches all over it. "Oh my god he was buried alive." Arthur noticed some hieratics. "And he left a message. It says:'Death is only the beginning'" They look at Ivan, Francis shivers, Alfred looks for the guns he took out of his holsters.

"Where are my guns?" Francis raises an eyebrow "What are you going to do? Shoot him?" "If he decides to wake up, Fuck yes" "Gits" Arthur mumbled. "Hey you two go on back to camp I want to look around a bit more."Arthur tells the other two. "Be safe ok?" Alfred asks of him before he and Francis headed back to camp.

*that night*

The two camps had joined for the night, Alfred and Beni were roasting chunks of hairy meat over the fire. Francis wrinkled his nose at the smell. "What is this stuff? It smells like our late friend the warden." Alfred and Beni grin, Alfred's grin was mischievous and Francis momentarily forgetting that Alfrd had buried the warden assumed the worst.

"You did not?...We're not?" "It's rat gizzards. They smell bad and taste worse, but it's the best the desert has to offer." Alfred states calming Francis down as the Americans sit down gloating about their jeweled jar. "Say Jones, whadaya think these babies will fetch back home." Henderson, "We hear you boys found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations." Burns, "Ya know if you dry him out you could sell him for firewood" Daniels. The Americans laugh.

*with Arthur*

Arthur came out of the labyrinth holding something in his hands to show Alfred. He walks almost passed the Egyptologist's tent when he stops and sticks his head inside. The Egyptologist was trying to pry open the Book of The Dead, Arthur noticed that the book had to be opened with the same key that opened Ivan's sarcophagus. "You need a key to open that I believe." Arthur said before he started back on his path toward the campfire.

*at the campfire*

Alfred watches as Arthur walks up before glaring at Beni "You're in his seat move." Beni laughs nervously, Henderson made a comment "It's ok Jones the halfling can sit in my lap" he says as he pats his lap for Arthur to sit on. Before Alfred can say or do anything Arthur speaks up "Thank you Mister Henderson but I'm afraid not, you see you are just not my type Mister Jones is more my type then you are." Hendersons face falls and Alfred looked smug. Alfred once again tells Beni to move this time he listened.

Arthur sat down next Alfred and Francis. "Look at whot I found" he shows everyone a handfull of scarab skeletons "Scarabs, flesh eaters I found them in our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of corpses or in this case..." He stops and let everyone get the picture. Alfred picked up one of the scarabs from Arthur's hands.

"Are you saying someone threw this in with are guy, and they slowly ate him alive?" "Very slowly" Arthur replied, Francis then stated "He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him." Alfred laughed "He probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's halfling teenager" Everyone started to laugh before Arthur started telling about what else he found.

"According to my readings, our friend suffered the HOM-DAI, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers. In all my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been preformed." Alfred raised an eyebrow "That bad?" Arthur nods "Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the HOM-DAI should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

The Americans looked nervous and kept quiet for the rest of dinner. After dinner Arthur got up and said goodnight before heading into the labyrinth to get ready for bed. Francis was already asleep and Beni had headed back to his small tent, the Americans got up to head back to their tent as well. Alfred noticed Henderson staring after Arthur like he was going to follow before he noticed Alfred glaring at him, his piercing blue eyes screaming 'Don't even think about it He is MINE' making Henderson flinch and walk to his shared tent faster. Alfred watched before settling down still holding his elephant gun.

A/N: We get to see Ivan live again next chapter. Review please.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the mummy movies

Warnings: slight gore, language, slight romance maybe

A/N: I am so sorry this is so late I have just been really busy. I hope to have the next chapter up in three weeks then try to update every two weeks. So sorry.

*the camp later that night*

Arthur had waited for everyone to fall asleep before slipping out of the temple, he tip-toed towards the Egyptologists tent. He peaked into the tent, the Egyptologist had his jeweled canopic jar sung in one arm and the Book of the Dead laying loose under the other. Arthur carefully snuck up to the man and eased the book from his sleeping form, stopping whenever he moved, quickly tip-toeing away after he had the book in his grasp.

Arthur snuck towards his place by the fire sitting down infront of Alfred, who was cluchting his elephant gun to his chest; without opening his eyes stated "That's called stealing you know" Arthur jumps and cluchtes his chest where his heart was before addressing Alfred and starting go through Francis' stuff "According to you and my brother it's called borrowing" Arthur grabbed the key while Alfred stood up and walked towards Arthur, crouching down next to him.

"Should you be messing around with that thing?" "It's a book, no harm ever came from reading a book." As the book was opened a ominous gust of wind blew through the camp "That happens alot around here doesn't it?" Alfred amusingly states, "So what does it say?" Arthur started translating "Ahm kum RA. Ahm kum Dei. It speaks of the night and the day." Arthur continues reading aloud in Ancient Egyptian.

*Ivan's chamber*

As Arthur was reading, Ivan's eyelids popped open revealing empty sockets; He lets out an imhumanly roar

*at camp*

The Egyptologist bolts upright, racing out of his tent feeling something wrong in his bones, he sees Arthur reading from the book and screams "NO. YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK" suddenly there was a low rumble throughout the camp; waking the others to the sound. The rumble gets louder and closer, suddenly there is a hugh dark cloud of locusts, they swirl into the camp, enveloping the diggers and chasing the Americans, Beni, and our trio into the temple. The Egyptologist was covered in locusts, clutching the Book of the Dead, looking haunted "What have we done?"

*in the labyrinth passageway*

Our trio races down the passageway, turning down one corridor. The others turning down the other, accidently leaving Burns behind after he had been knocked down, his bifocals skittered acrossed the ground. Burns crawled on his hands and knees trying to find his glasses "I lost my glasses can someone help me ?"he pleads when Beni who had been behind the others ran passed him, ignoring him crushed the bifocals in his attemped to escape. Burns heard his glasses crack infront of him as Beni passed, he wimpered at the sound.

As Burns staggers to his feet, wecan see a blurry figure move closer. "Daniels? Henderson?" the figure moves closer to Burns, who had his back turned. Burns heard a growl and as he turned around and saw the creature for what it was, gave a blood chilling scream.

*with our trio*

Alfred was clutching Arthur's hand dragging him behind him whilst Francis followed behind, they stopped for a moment when Alfred deemed it safe to rest a bit when the ground before them started to rumble and created a sand dune, out of which pours scarab beetles. The three blondes turn tail and run, Alfred blasts the beetles with the elephant gun while running then just focuses on running.

They run up the ramp in one of the many rooms just ahead of the black mass of scurrying, chittering scarabs. Alfred leaps out onto a platform that is too far from the ramp for the scarabs to get to while Francis follows him and Arthur jumps up into a grotto on the other side of the ramp. The scarabs rush between them, Alfred points the elephant gun at them while Francis clutches the platform he is on. Arthur leans back against the wall only to open causing Arthur to fall into the opening, the wall then closes.

As the scarabs run out of the room Francis and Alfred look up to where Arthur had been, to their suprise he was gone."Artie?" "Arthur?" no answer, Alfred jumps back onto the ramp then races towards the alcove with Francis following. Alfred was feeling the wall trying to see what happened with no-such luck "Damnit it must have been a trap-door." then there was a scream.

*with Arthur*

Arthur rolled out of the wall, he sits up and rubs the sand out of his hair. He stands up dusting himself off, jerking his body around when he hears a noise, gasping and places a hand on his chest in relief when he realizes that it was just Burns. "Oh, its just you thank goodness." Arthur places a hand on his shoulder, Burns turns around causing Arthur to scream loudly and back away. Ivan came out from his hiding place but stay out of Arthurs sight.

Burns' eyes were missing, he stumbles and falls mumbling incoherent things. Arthur realizes that Burns' tounge was cut out. He backs away right into Ivan's chest, he slowly turns around and comes face-to-chest with Ivan, shivering he looks up and screams as Ivan looks down at him with two fresh newly put in eyes in his sockets. Arthur back up hyperventilating, his hair mused, face dirty and sweaty, his pants ripped to his thigh and his shirt ripped at the stomach. Ivan squints with Burns' eyes "Yao?"

*with Alfred and Francis*

The two blondes glanced in the direction that the scream came from, suddenly Henderson, Daniels, and a digger come running down the ramp "RUN YOU SONS OF BITCHES RUN" yelled Henderson. Alfred grabbed his gun and pushed Francis while stating "Run" as they hear the chittering of the scarabs. The digger stumbles and falls Alfred slows down and turns to help him but it was too late, the scarabs attacked the man devouring him leaving only an half-eaten skeleton.

Alfred turned and ran faster than before, Alfred and the others raced down the hallway until they came to a chasm with a small platform, Alfred, Henderson, and Daniels easily landed onto the platform where they then helped Francis up from where he was dangling on the platform, this caused the scarabs who were chasing them to fall into the chasm. "So...where's...Burns?" Alfred pants as they all tried to catch their breath. "We...don't...know...where's Arthur?" Daniels asked "We're going to find him right now" Alfred states as he jumped back into the hallway and takes off to find Arthur."Hey wait for us" Henderson yells after him as he and Daniels pull Francis up once again, racing after Alfred afterwards.

*with Arthur and Ivan*

Ivan steps toward Arthur, who in turn steps backwards until his back pressed against the cold surface of the wall. "Please help me"Arthur begs to the sprawling Burns, Ivan jerks his head towards the escaping but decides to deal with him later deeming Arthur more important "_My beautiful prince Yao_" Ivan steps even closer towards Arthur, who was frozen in fear by the grotest corpuse, shivering...suddenly there was the sound of heavy footsteps came sounding down the hallway and soon Alfred came flying around the corner stopping infront of the frozen Arthur.

"There you are. Would you quit playing games please. Let's get outta here" Alfred hears a low growl, he spins around and steps back against the wall in shock at the sight of Ivan "Woah" he yells. Suddenly Daniels, Francis, and Henderson run into the room stopping and bumping into eachother as they look in disbelief and horror at the breathing, walking corpse.

Ivan glared harshly at Alfred sizing him up before unhingeing his jaw to an inhuman length, letting out a monsterous ROAR causing all occupants of the room to cringe. Alfred trying to cover up the fact that he cringed leaned forward a little scrunched up his face and roared back at Ivan before pumping the elephant gun and pulling the trigger and shoots Ivan twice. Alfred didn't waste any time after that to place the gun on his back and pick Arthur up in his arms and start running like devils were on his heels, the others quickly followed not seeing Ivan lift his head up and glare at them.

As they made their way out into the desert night, they come face-to-face with armed Magi. Alfred quickly put Arthur down and shoved him behind him before raising the elephant gun. The Magi had the Egyptologist on his knees clutching the Book of the Dead to his body. Gupta Hassan stepped forward and addressed the group "We told you to leave this place, leave or die, you refused, now you may have doomed us all. The creature that we have feared for more then three thousand years has been unleased because of you" he glared at Arthur causing him to shrink even more behind Alfred, who stated "Relax I got him." Gupta scoffed "No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He's not of this world."

"No shit" Alfred mumbled under his breath causing Arthur to giggle behind his hand. Two Magi bring Burns forward, his eyelids caved in, everyone but the Magi and Arthur, who buried his head into Alfred's sleeve, cringe at the sight, Daniels and Hendersonrace forward and drop to their knees "You bastards" Daniels glares "What did you do to him?" questions Henderson. "We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish him off. Now leave all of you." Gupta barks. Alfred repeats himself "I told you I got him" Gupta turns around "We must now hunt him down and try to find a way to kill him. Know this, the creature eill be coming for you. He must consummate the curse and until he does, he will never eat, never sleep, and he will never stop." this was said in all seriousness, he then walked into the temple.

*meanwhile with Beni*

Beni slowly backs up around Anubis, eyes wide, and gun up. He backs right up to Ivans chest, turns around, screams, and backs away dropping his gun and grabbing at the chains around his neck. Beni holds up the first religious symbol he grabbed; the christian crucifix and blessed himself in english, making a cross sign. Ivan continued forward, the blessing having no effect on him. Beni continues to hold up symbols and blesses himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chiness, and Latin with no effect.

Ivan reaches for Beni's throat, when Beni holds up the Star of David, blessing himself in Hebrew. Ivan's hand lowers and he stares at Beni before speaking "_The language of the slaves._" he takes a step back "_I may have use for you. And the rewards will be great._" he reaches into himself then holds out his hand revealing a small pile of gold and jewels. Beni's eyes widen "My Prince" he smiles at Ivan, who raises his other hand that was holding Yao's broken canopic jar "_Where are the other sacred jars?_" "With the Egyptologist and the three American but not the one with the elephant gun. The Egyptologist also has the Book of the Dead" Ivan smiles at this news knowing that the halfling with the haunting green eyes would be with them but he could feel the other humans leaving and the Magi get closer, it was time to leave this place.

*back at the camp*

Alfred helped Arthur onto a camel before getting on one homself. They had packed everything up and placed them on camels and made sure Burns was straped in tight on his camel. They took off into the desert night not noticing or hearing the skeleton hand pop out of the sand followed by the inhumanly scream of "_YAO_"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter sorry again that it is late. Please read and review. PMs are welcomed as well. See you all in hopefully three weeks.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the mummy movies

Warnings: language, violence, gore, death

A/N: Sorry I meant to have this up last weekend but I got sick.

*Three days later*

The group finally arrived at the British fort in Cairo. As soon as they were into the fort and their papers had been checked a medical team took Burns away to be treated with Daniels and Henderson following. The Egyptologist scurried away back to his study and Francis made a bee line for the tavern, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone on their camels. Alfred jumped down off his camel petting its neck before heading over to Arthur who was lost in thought. Arthur jolted back to reality when Alfred grabbed his hips and lifted him off the camel to the ground "Oh thank you" he states smiling at Alfred "No problem. So what are you going to do now?" Alfred smiles at Arthur as he asks this.

"Easy go after the creature and stop him." Alfred's smile quickly fades into a frown as he grabs Arthur's wrist and dragged him to his (Arthur's) room. Alfred found Arthur's steam trunk and threw it onto a table and slammed it open. Alfred started to throw in books and other objects. "I thought you didn't believe in this stuff." Alfred heads for Arthur's closet while Arthur unpacks the stuff in the trunk. "Having an encounter with a three-thousand year old walking, talking corpse tends to convert one." Alfred throws more clothes into the trunk while Arthur once again takes them out. "Forget it, we're out the door, down the hall and gone." Alfred informs Arthur who retorts "No we are not" Alfred throws a handful of Arthur's underwear into the trunk.

"Oh yes we are" Alfred continues to pack Arthur's trunk while Arthur continues to unpack it. "No we are not. We woke him up and we are going to stop him." Alfred pauses for a moment before giving Arthur a look and angrily states "We!? What we?! We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with it." Arthur huffs "Alright then. Me…I woke him up and I intend to stop him." Alfred angrily shoves more of Arthur's books into the trunk "Oh yeah how you heard the guy no mortal weapons can kill this guy" Arthur huffs again "We'll just have to find some immortal ones." Alfred pauses and snorts "There goes that 'we' again." Arthur slams the lid of the trunk on top of Alfred's fingers. He yelps and cursed storming around sucking his throbbing fingers as Arthur follows him "Once this creature has been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the earth is destroyed" Arthur rants.

Alfred pauses and takes his fingers out of his mouth "Yeah? So? Is that my problem?" "Its everybody's problem" Arthur shouts, Alfred takes his fingers out of his mouth again "Look Arthur, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you there and bring you back, and I did, end of job, end of story, contract terminated" Arthur flinched visible hurt and maybe a tad bit heartbroken. "That's all I am to you a contract?" Alfred flinched a little but held his ground "Either you can come with me or you can stay here and try to save the world" Arthur looked up with his lip out in pride "I'm staying" Alfred throws his hands up "FINE" Alfred stormed out of the room and slammed the door, Arthur stands frozen for a moment then the door opens and Alfred's hand reaches in and drops a handful of underwear back into the room. Arthur sat down on the bed stunned while Alfred put his head in his hands and shook it before stomping away.

Alfred storms through the fort to the Casbah where Francis was drinking. An older man in a British WW1 fighter pilot gear walks around with a drink "I'm the last of the royal air force stationed here you know? All the other laddies died in the sky and were buried in the sand." Alfred accidently bumped into him then pats his back "Sorry Winston." As he goes and sits down next to Francis who pours them a shot.

Winston follows Alfred over to the bar where he took Francis' shot just as he was about to drink it and pours it down his own throat "You know Jones. Ever since the end of the great war there hasn't been a single challenge…" Alfred shakes his head "worth of a man like me." Winston finishes "Yeah. We all got our little problems today Winston." Alfred gets in before Winston starts speaking again "I just wish I would've chucked it in with the other laddies and gone down in a flame of glory instead of sitting around here" as Winston continues Alfred joins in having heard it so many times "rotting of boredom and booze." Winston then states "Oh well back to the air field" as he slaps both Alfred and Francis on the back as Alfred was about to take a drink and walks off.

"Tell me, has your brother always bee-." Francis interrupts him "Oh yes always" as he pours himself another drink. Henderson walks up and sits next to Francis and Daniels sits next to Alfred. "We're all packed up, but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning" Henderson states "Tail set firmly between your legs I see" "You can talk You don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya" Alfred bored then Henderson and Francis' talk turns to Daniels "So, uh, how's your friend?" "He had his eyes and tongue ripped out. How would you be?" Daniels struts off.

*with Burns*

Beni had returned from the desert with Ivan and was now in Burns' room having tea. "I'm so pleased… to meet you" Burns muffles as he stretches his arm towards Ivan with his hand out, Beni catches it first "Prince Ivan does not like to be touched" and pats Burns' hand "Silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid" "Please forgive me" Burns whimpers as he reaches for, but knocks over his teacup. "Oh-ho, oh h, Whoops" Beni sinks to his knees next to Burns' chair "Mr. Burns, Prince Ivan thanks you for your hospitality." "No" Burns smile bashfully "And for your eyes" the smile fades and Burns' lower lip shakes "and for your tongue" "Wha-." "But I'm afraid more is needed the prince must finish the job and consummate the curse which you and your friends" "NO, NO" "have brought down upon yourselves." "Wait! NO!" As Ivan takes off the mask and beetles move off his face, he smiles.

Burns screams.

*at the Casbah*

Henderson, Alfred, and Francis clink their shot glasses together. "Good luck boys" and throw it back only to instantly spit out the liquid as half the bar does the same. "Sweet Jesus. Tasted just like" Henderson stop as Alfred dropped his glass as he stood up looking at the fountain that now had thick red liquid flowing out of it. "Blood" Alfred hisses "And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood" Francis darkly states, Alfred came to a horrible realization "He's here" He runs for the door "Who's here?" yelled Francis "The guy, priest, THE MUMMY!" Alfred shouts back as he rips the door off its hinges and races off to find Arthur.

*with Arthur*

Arthur was walking and reading when he heard Alfred in a singsong voice go "Arthur. Oh Arthur" He turns around to see Alfred run up to him "Oh, so you're still here" Alfred chuckles "We've got problems" Thunder claps as Alfred and Arthur look at the darkened sky that's starts spitting hail and fire down on Egypt. Alfred grabs Arthur's hand and starts dragging him until they reach some stairs and look out at the chaos. Beni runs down the stairs but sees Alfred and tries to run back up the stairs when Alfred notices him "Hey" Alfred catches and presses Beni against the wall in almost a death grip "Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been?" All of a sudden there was a loud roar and Alfred let Beni go run down the stairs as Arthur grabs Alfred's hand and Alfred pulls out a gun and races up the stairs to Burns' chamber room.

Entering Arthur puts his hands on his mouth as not to scream while Alfred looks in disgust at what use to be Burns' body now sucked of all its liquids and organs the skin shrunken and stretched across the bones now a grayish, greenish, yellowish color of decay. There was a loud moan and the two blondes' turns towards the fireplace where Ivan stands regenerating muscle mass and the skin thick and patches of silver hair form and it still leaves him looking like a corpse from hell or our worst nightmares. "We are in serious trouble" Alfred states before pulling out the other gun and firing as Ivan strides toward them. Francis, Henderson, and Daniels race into the room and start firing as well.

Ivan continued toward Alfred stopping in front of him and picked him up by his shirt. Ivan threw Alfred across the room knocking him into the other three before turning his sights on Arthur who looks at him in fear and disgust and backs up against a bookcase as Ivan comes closer "_You saved me from the undead I thank you._" Ivan states as he leans in closer for a kiss, Alfred and the others sit up watching in shock. Suddenly Arthur's white cat meows as it jumps on the piano keys. Ivan screams at the cat before turning into sand and going through the window. Alfred makes sure Arthur was not harmed while Francis does the same. Daniels and Henderson were transfixed on the corpse of their friend shaking their heads.

A/N: Yes here comes the A/N again but oh well. Please review it keeps me motivated to write. Also its doubtful but fanart for this a.u would be nice but it doesn't matter. I know of two people who have done some before I even thought of writing this, Vainilla-Pervinka and Hakuku on DeviantART. Also there will be four more chapters and a bonus chapter so that's sixteen chapters altogether but I might the bonus one hostage for a bit. There will be a sequel and also review your answers or p.m. me on which story you want next.

UsUk Howl's Moving Castle a.u rated T

UsUk Skyrim a.u requests and such rated M

You have until November 24th then I will start working one the one that got the most votes. If you don't vote I choose, just wanted to hear what you the reader thought. Shit long A/n Sorry bye.

LondonShadows


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy or Hetalia

Warnings: slight gore, a bit of romance if you can pick it up, language, minor character death

A/N: I 'm back dont know if you all missed me but I'm back, my best friend harassed me into doing this and I'm hiding from her right now. Don't know if I deserve them but reviews are wonderfull and I love them. Here's the next chapter.

*Burns' room*

As they all slowly recovered from the shock, Arthur's stomach finally caught up then his brain sending him to find the closest waste basket to empty his stomach. Alfred walked over to the corpse and threw a blanket over it then walked over to Arthur and rubbed his back before leading him and his waste basket out of the room. Eventually the others snapped out of their shock and had come out of the room, Arthur had stopped throwing up and was sitting down thinkg while Alfred watched and paced.

Suddenly Arthur gets up and heads to the door "And where do you think you're going" Francis raises an eyebrow at his younger half-brother "To the museum to get anwsers" "Thats a good idea" Henderson jumps up and walks toward Arthur "We'll come with you" The others follow Arthur out the door, Alfred was walking next to Franciskeeping an eye on Henderson, who he still didn't like even more after he caught him checking Arthur out. "You know that Ivan, thing, creature seemed awfully intersted in Artie don'y you think?" Francis watched Alfred from the corner of his eye to see that Alfred had tensed up and frowned deeply before stating "So" and kept walking passed Francis before slowing down to walk next to Arthur, Francis smiled at the two.

*At the museum*

Arthur threw open the door of the museum and stomped down the hallway stating "There's only one person I know that would have the answers" turning the turn corner to a doorway and stopped so suddenly Alfred nearly walked into him. Alfred quickly pulled out his guns and shoved Arthur behind him, the other full-males pulled out their guns as well because standing before them was the curator who was talking to Gupta Hassan. "You" everyone shouted at him. Gupta just scowls and the curator nods his head "Mr. Kirkland, Gentlemen" Arthur scoffs behind Alfred "What is he doing here" the curator calmly says "Do you really want to know or are you just going to shoot us, everything was silent for a few moment then Alfred eases up and uncocks his guns, Arthurs hand was on his shoulder and puts his guns back into his holster vest. "After what I just saw I'm willin' to go on a little faith." the rest relax as well "You will not believe it." "Tryme" Alfred counters. "Oh well follow me" as the curator walks off with Gupta following him, follow then by the rest, with Alfred keeping Arthur at a safe distance from Henderson, and glared at him as well.

A few minutes later they were in a tomb display of Kiku the First the curator sat down on the throne "We are a part of an ancient secret have a sacred mission passed down from generation to generation. For three thousand years we have guarded over the City of the Dead to stop High Priest Ivan from being reborn into this world." Gupta who had been standing next to the curator snapped at Arthur who was pacing "And because of you we have failed." Arthur stopped short looking appalled "You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" "Let's see...YES!" the curator bemused, Alfred stopped watching Arthur for a moment and looked over at the curator and raised a finger "Question. Why doesn't he like cats?" the curator glances over at Alfred "My dear boy cats are the guardians of the underworld. Ivan will fear them until he is fully regenerated, then he will fear nothing."

Daniels freaks and gives a little laugh causing everyone to stare at him as he distraughtly says "Right! And ya know how he fully regenerates?! By killing everyone who opened that chest and suckin' them dry! That's how!" Henderson looks sick but otherwise remains quiet. "Yes the creature must first try to regenerate and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more then three thousand years." At that Arthur once again stopped pacing and turned towards the curator "Yao" everyong stared at him, the curator and Gupta looking thunderstruck causing Arthur to try and explain himself "In Hamunpatra when I saw him...alive he called me Yao. And earlier in quarters he tried to kiss me."The curator looked worried at this, then spoke "Because you read the book. He has chosen you to be the human sacrifice needed to resurrect Yao" Alfred paled and Francis coughed looking saddly at Arthur "Bad Luck mum".

Gupta stared out the window "He is already becoming stronger." Everyone turned towards the window shocked at what was happening. The moon and sun were going into a full eclipse. Francis ominously states "...and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Alfred stared at Francis with no emotion "Really as those two weren't freaking out enough" as he pointed at Daniels and Henderson who were pale and shaking. Arthur shakes his head and turns toward the curator "Is there some way to stop him?" the curator gives him a sad look "I don't know. Why don't you all go back to where ever you all are staying? hum?" Alfred nods and stands up grabbing Arthur's hand "That's a great idea come on" and he drags Arthur out of the room before he could protest the matter, the others following swiftly. The curator gazed out the window at the blackened sun "Allah help us."

*time skip* *British fort, Arthur's main room*

The room was silent aside from Arthur's pacing footsteps, Alfred was sitting in the window staring out at the blackened sun, Francis was on the couch frowning, Henderson and Daniels were sitting at the table with their heads in their hands. Arthur breaks the silence "We must stop him from regenerating" he turned to Henderson and Daniels "Who opened that chest?" Henderson then responed "Well, ther was me and Daniels here, then Burns of course, oh and that Egyptologist fella." Alfred turns his head "What 'bout my buddy Beni?" Daniels snorted softly "Naw, he scrammed outta there" "That sounds like Beni" Arthur shakes his head "We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort, before that thing can get him." Alfred stands up and starts walking to the door before he turns around and addresses the other four. "Alright, Arthur you stay here. Henderson, Daniels you two come with me."

Hell then broke loose "Like Hell I'm goin' I'm stayn' here where it's safe" "Yeah I ain't leavin' this fort for nothin'" " Excuse me. No you're not leaving me behind like some old carpet bag. I made this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up." Alfred sighs and rubs his temples then grabs and tosses Arthur over his shoulder and kicks in the door to Arthur's room, tossing him on the bed before walking right back out slaming the door, ignoring Arthur's bangs and pleads to be let out. Alfred walks up to Daniels, grabs his shirt and drags him close handing him the key to Arthur's room in the process "He doesnt come out of that room and you all don't go in. If I find out that happens I'll choke you with you're own guts, do you hear." He glared at Henderson as he said the last part. "Yes sir" Daniels sqeaks, Alfred started walking out the door "Come on Francis" Francis' head shot up "Me" "Yes you now come on." "Fine but don't you think I should stay here and keep a eye on them" "Come along. Now" "Fine, fine"

*Cairo alleyway*

The Egyptologist stumbles through the dark alleys, looking terrified. He clutches the Book of the Dead in one hand and his sacred canopic jar in the other. Ivan silently followed him coming closer.

* The Egyptologist's office*

Beni was tossing drawers and files around the room as if he was scearching for something, not hearing Alfred and Francis walk into the room until Alfred spoke " Well, Well, Well." Beni turns around so quickly he nearly gets whiplash seeing Alfred and Francis standing in the door. "Lemme guess, spring cleaning" Alfred smiles fakely at Beni who then turns and runs for an open window. Alfred grabs a chair and flings it at Beni hitting hima dn knocking him down "I say, good throw" Francis chuckles "Thanks" Alfred strides over to Beni and lifts him up by his shirt. Beni's feet dangle off the floor.

With fake sweetness Alfred asked "You came back with a new friend didn't you Beni?" Beni grabbed Alfreds arm struggling "What friend, you're my only friend" Alfred shakes him "Shut it! What the hell you doin' being buddies with this creep Beni? What's in it for you?" Beni chuckles "It's better to be the right hand of the devil, then in his path. As long as I serve him I am immune." Alfred shakes him again "Immune from what" "You'll see" Alfred's grip gets tighter "What were you lookin' for? Lie and I'll kill you" "Augh. The book! The black book they found at Hamunpatra! Ivan wants it back, told me it would be worth it's weight in gold."

Alfred's grip tightens again "What does he want the book for?" Beni shrugs "Something about bringing his dead halfling back to life but to do that he needs the book..." Beni then looks at Francis "...and your brother" Alfred looks at Francis and Beni seizes the moment and knees Alfred hard in the balls, Alfred doubles over and collapses. Beni leaps out of the window and Francis cringes "That looked painful" Alfred stood up winching as he does and speaks in a pain filled voice "Ya know, ever since I met you my luck as been shit." Francis claps him on the shoulder "Yes I know, I do that to people" Alfred glares at him. Suddenly there was a blood curlling scream coming from down in the bazaar. They scramble to the window and look out.

Down in the bazaar, people were screaming and quickly backing away from the shriveled corpse of the Egyptologist. The partially decayed hand of Ivan's reaches down and takes the sacred canopic jar out of the Egyptologist's shriveled hand. Ivan looks up and catchses eyes with Alfred and grins then unhinges his jaws and his mouth opens to a inhuman size, out of it pours a hugh swarm of flies that race straight up at Alfred and Francis who quickly slam the shutters shut. The flies slam into the closed window and immediately spread thoughout the bazaar. Sending people screaming and running. Alfred and Francis look at each other panicked, Alfred's panick quickly turns to anger "Damn-it! That's two down and two to go." Francis frowns "And then he'll be after Artie" They turn and race out of the office.

*British Fort*

Daniels stares out a window, watching the British guards at the front gate. The lights and music from the Casbah come up from below and Daniels turns window, Henderson sits in a chair next to Arthur's door both look wired with fear. Daniels throws his hands up without care "The Hell with this, I'm goin' downstairs to get me a drink. You want something?" Henderson head shoots straight up "Yeah get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon, a bourbon chaser." "Yeah Yeah I'll get your damn bourbon" Daniels waves his hand and walks out of the room.

Henderson stood up and started to messs with his gun pointing it at the canopic jar in the chair. A low moan sounded from and Henderson freaked out a little before calming before calming down and going to check the window seeing nothing he turned around, then out of nowhere he was lifted into the air by a mass of sand. His body twists and turns, and he screams as the life is sucked out of him. The body crashes to the floor as the sand turns into the body of Ivan who is doubled over with the pain of regenerating. After it's over, his face is no longer decayed and his silver hair had started to return. Ivan steps up to Arthur's door and rattles the knob, it's locked and Ivan grins.

*Arthur's room*

Arthur was asleep in his bed as sand begins streaming in through the keyhole, pouring onto the floor, forming a large mound. Arthur starts to toss and turn in his sleep. The mound of sand in this time once again turns into Ivan.

*Foyer*

Alfred and Francis race into the room stopping in their tracks at the sight of Henderson's corpse on the floor. Alfred runs up to the door and shakes the knob, it's still locked, yet he knows that Ivan must be in there.

*Arthur's room*

Ivan walks towards Arthur's bed and leans down as if to kiss him. The door started to crash and bang and curses could be heard from Alfred. Ivan ignores it and then kisses Arthur, his mouth instantly start to degenerate and decay, right down to the bone. The door crashes open "Get your mouth off my halfling Pal" yells Alfred, causing Arthur to wake up and see Ivan's rotted mouth kising him. He screams and shoves him away, Ivan's mouth grimaces in sadness.

Ivan's sadness turns to anger as he spins around and faces Alfred. Ivan licks his fetid lips and Alfred smirks and states "Nice lips" Ivan growls at Alfred and walks towards him. "I figured you might be here, so I brought a friend." He holds up Arthur's cat and throws it at Ivan who instinctively catches it. Ivan shrieks, drops the cat and stumbles backwards to the window, he then spins like a dervish, bursts into a whirlwind of sand, and explodes out the window, vanishing over the compound. Francis aims his guns at the window in case Ivan came back, his hand shaking badly. "You ok?" Alfred asks as he looks Arthur over, Arthur whipping his mouth in disgust. Daniels walks in, looks at Henderson's shriveled body on the floor and drops the martini glass.

A/N: Well thats chapter 12, I'll start working on chapter 13 soon. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review they help me want to write ,P.M.'s are also welcomed. I think that the mummy/hetalia a.u. need more fanart not just for me but for the others as well. Sorry I'm ranting and sorry this is so late. Hopefully see you all soon.


End file.
